


Silence

by teddybagwell



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Theodore Bagwell and John Abruzzi indulge in secret escapades during their time at Fox River, but sometimes, Theodore struggles to keep quiet.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not too late and this fandom hasn't died because I just had to write something with Teddy and John.

Theodore Bagwell strutted towards the bleachers, feeling the familiar tug on the material of his pocket. His new boy shuffled close to his side whenever a particularly intimidating figure happened to pass them on their way, and Theodore didn’t mind one bit. 

Across the field stood the pretty boy, Scofield, and Abruzzi; their eyes scanning around them, most likely searching for anyone that might be listening into their conversation, all the while attempting to look nonchalant; as though they were merely chatting about the sun in the sky. 

As though he knew, as though he could feel Bagwell’s eyes burning into the back of his skull, John Abruzzi threw a glance over his shoulder and pinpointed the murderer sitting comfortably in his usual spot on the very top step of the bleachers, just managing to notice T-Bag’s hand resting atop a young boy’s thigh while his eyes just so happened to be hovering in John’s direction.

____

His mind was swimming as he felt John’s hands shove him up against the wall of the storage room. Theodore knew it was risky, he knew a guard could interrupt them and have them spend the rest of their prison life in the hole, but oh, John’s hands were forcing their way up his shirt, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

‘You gonna be quiet this time, Teddy?’ Abruzzi spoke with enough bitterness laced in his words to inform Theodore that he had yet to forget the time his own tendency to voice his pleasure had almost got them caught.

‘Depends on what you’re planning on giving me, John,’ he drawled, a grin edging at the corner of his lips. “I ain’t promisin’ anything.” 

Before he had time to comprehend, John had his grip on Theodore’s throat and was pressing him against the wall. Neither of the two convicts would be the first to admit that the simple act had sent adrenaline coursing through their body.

‘You’re gonna keep silent,’ he threatened, pressing his thumb and forefinger deeper into the smaller man’s neck. ‘You so much as utter a word while I’m fucking you and this is never happening again. Got it?’ 

‘Sure thing, John. Y’know we’ve been doin’ this for so long now, I don’t know if I could last without it,’ the Alabamian spoke slowly, his eyes drifting up and down the mobster’s frame; tongue grazed against teeth for a second too long, chest heaving. 

‘Your prison bitches not satisfying you enough, then?” he asked, tugging at the button of his own trousers. He wasted no time in dragging them - and the white cotton underwear - down to his ankles. ‘Knees.’  
‘Oh, they’re perfect for a cold night,’ Theodore said as he dropped without hesitation, ‘but what do I do with some frightened, underage twink when I want someone to pound my ass so hard I can't feel my legs?’ His hands ran up the back of John’s thighs, feeling the hairs standing to attention. ‘That ain’t to say I haven’t had ‘em to give it a go, but I was only dis-‘

‘Shut the fuck up, Theodore. Open your mouth.’ The Alabamian did as he was told. John took a grip of his half-limp length and ran it across the glistening tongue in front of him; he noticed Theodore go to wrap his lips around him almost immediately, and took both pleasure and pity from it. ‘You’re such a whore, I don’t even have to ask you to take my cock in your mouth. You’re hungry for it, aren’t you?’ 

‘I could have it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, John.’ That infamous smirk was swallowed by the mobster’s cock thrusting towards it without mercy. Theodore moaned because he knew what gratitude did for John when they were like this; knew he wanted Theodore to thank him for what he was being given. Over and over and… 

‘You never disappoint, Teddy,’ John panted, his large hands holding the back of the other man’s head so he could jut his hips as he pleased. ‘Stroke yourself through your trousers.’

Theodore couldn’t help but hum in relief; having John pressing against the back of his throat every now and then, and knowing the groans leaving his throat were all because of him, it turned him on to no end.

A heavy puff of air left his nostrils as he jerked at the simple contact of his fingers through his trousers, followed by a whimper.

‘What do you say, Theodore?’ John rasped, his finger brushing across the man’s cheek with a feather-like touch while pleading eyes looked up at him in return. 

‘Thank you,’ the man said before taking John’s cock between his lips once more, making sure to express his appreciation by running his tongue around the tip, knowing the reaction it usually got out of him. 

‘Fuck,’ John hissed, his hips stilling between Theodore’s teeth. ‘I don’t want to come yet. Up.’

Reluctantly, Theodore took his hand that was working his cock through the material and clambered to his feet, his head spinning slightly.

‘Turn.’ 

John saw that beautiful tongue drag across imperfect teeth and he was mesmerised; so sure he could come then and there. Theodore twirled before resting his palms against the wall, bracing himself.

‘Y’know, John, we should go missionary sometime, I’d love to see your soul leave ya body when ya come.’

‘That not too.. intimate for you, T-bag?’ John muttered, yanking the other man’s trousers down his legs. 

‘For T-bag, sure. Teddy likes a little lovin’,’ he drawled, pushing back against the taller man’s touch. 

‘Almost time for you to keep that mouth of yours shut, Teddy, think you can do that?’

Boxers joined trousers, and John was quick to bring his hand around to Theodore’s face. ‘Suck.’ 

‘Happily, John.’ Just as he had with his cock two minutes ago, the smaller man swirled his tongue against the tips of John’s fingers, as though it mattered. 

‘Stop showing off.’ He retracted his fingers and forced Theodore’s legs open. ‘Quiet.’ 

A whimper emitted from him just as John pushed the two spit-covered digits into him, a hiss quickly followed. John didn’t move with the intent to let the other man adjust. 

‘John, keep goin’,’ the man mumbled, fingers clawing at the wall. ‘Shove your cock in me, fill me-‘

‘Your words are so sweet, Teddy,’ John spoke, words dripping with sarcasm. 

‘You know talkin’ dirty does it for me, John,’ the Alabamian droned, head over his shoulder, trying to catch just a glimpse of the taller man. ‘Oh, do that again,’ he whispered, head resting against the wall as John parted his fingers while still deep inside. 

‘Thought I told you to keep quiet-‘

‘Y’ain’t fuckin’ me yet, John.’ 

‘No one likes a smart ass, Theodore.’ 

John’s length replaced his fingers, gradually pushing into Theodore, fingers gripping his slim waist tighter and tighter and tighter, until Theodore knew he was bound to have bruises the following morning.

It was too slow for Theodore, too gentle and steady. That was what caused him to jerk his hips back, throwing the taller man off guard. 

‘Fuck, you are such an impatient bastard,’ John spat, forcing his way through the tightness. ‘Guess I should give you want you want, right?’

‘Yeah, John, yeah. Please. Please…’ his words trailed off into a mere whisper.

John didn’t respond, at least not with words. His hips slammed against Theodore, earning him a deafening moan. And another.

’Theodore.’

‘John, ya took me by surprise,’ he chuckled, causing John to sigh in vexation. 

‘Listen to me, smart ass, do something like that again and I won’t hesitate to pull up my pants and leave you high and dry-‘

‘Ya wouldn’t. Look at you,’ Theodore, glanced down behind me at the taller man’s leaking cock. ‘Can’t walk out there lookin' all happy, like.’ 

‘You really think I wouldn’t?’ John tilted his head, eyes burning into the side of Theodore’s head. ‘You clearly don’t know me, Teddy.’

‘I don’t wanna know you, John, I want your cock in my ass and I wanna come,’ he exasperated. ‘We’re wastin’ precious time, ya could be with Pretty right now if ya hadn’t a’ stopped, and ya know, the longer we take in here, the more speculation it’s gonna cause-‘ 

‘You’re unbearable. Face me and get down on your knees.’ 

‘What? John-‘

‘On your knees, T-bag.’

If someone had asked Theodore why, he wouldn’t be able to form an answer, but he did as he was told. He returned to his previous position and waited for the mobster’s next move.

However, he could see where it was going when John began to stroke himself at a fast pace; his eyes never leaving Theodore’s dazed and confused expression. Out of the very corner of his eye, John could see the Alabamian’s hard cock waiting for even the slightest bit of attention. 

Grunts flew into the air, only ever coming from John. Occasionally, Theodore would let out the tiniest of mewls but it fell upon deaf ears.

‘Open that big mouth of yours, show me that tongue.’ 

He did it. Just as he was told, like some bitch with a leash around it’s throat. 

Moments later, white liquid painted Theodore’s face, barely any on his tongue. The feeling of the warm liquid hitting his skin was enough to make his cock twitch with delight. 

But it all happened so fast. John was pulling his boxers up his legs, followed by his trousers. Theodore knew it was over when they were buttoned. 

‘John-‘

‘You look your best when you’re like this.’ His thumb gathered some of the come that had landed under the man’s eye before bringing it down to swipe across his bottom lip. ‘Maybe even… beautiful.’ 

‘I haven’t come yet.’ John saw Theodore’s eyes darken, jaw clenched with vaguely parted lips. 

‘Shame.’ It was his turn to smirk, and oh, did Theodore want to kill it away. ‘Maybe this will teach you a lesson, Theodore.’ 

The room turned colder as John exited, and Theodore was left to lean back against the wall and stroke himself and, eventually bring himself to an inadequate orgasm that left him whimpering for something stronger.


End file.
